1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display and a method of driving the same. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display driven in an inversion scheme and a method of driving the liquid crystal display.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display typically includes two substrates facing each other and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two substrates. When voltages are applied to two electrodes respectively disposed on the two substrates, an electric field is generated in the liquid crystal layer due to an electric potential difference between the two electrodes and liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer are realigned along the electric field.
When the electric field is continuously applied to the liquid crystal layer in the same direction, electrical and physical properties of the liquid crystal layer may be degraded, and thus the direction of the electric field may need to be changed periodically. To this end, an inversion driving scheme, in which a polarity of a voltage applied to one of the two electrodes is inverted with reference to the other one of the two electrodes, is extensively used.
As the inversion driving scheme, a frame inversion driving scheme that inverts the polarity of the electrode in the unit of frame, a line inversion driving scheme that inverts the polarity of the electrode in the unit of line, and a dot inversion driving scheme that inverts the polarity of the electrode in the unit of pixel are suggested. However, due to the inversion driving scheme, various defects, such as horizontal or vertical line defect, crosstalk, greenish, etc., still remain.